Her Last Mortal Voyage
by LejindaryBunny
Summary: PostAWE Elizabeth has seen the love of her life five times since that fateful day. Now in the final days of her life she boards a ship one last time to find him.


Author's Note: Due to the amount of times I have been asked, I have reposted this story with the following information.

Yes, I did stay after the credits and see the 'ten years later' scene. This story was written immediately after having seen the movie. The writers' intention of the end was not clear to me (and many people I think) from that. I became aware later that they made an announcement making clear their intention.

I respect these intention of the writers' whole heatedly, but I also respect the information contained in the movie I saw. I do not feel that the information conveyed through the finished movie showed implicitly that the curse was broken after 10 years. People have presented me with various pieces of information supposed to reveal this, however, I think an equally valid interoperation is that the ending scene was meant to show Will's one day every ten years shore leave.

Thank you all very much. :) 

Her Last Mortal Voyage

By Lejindarybunny

The captain of the vessel did not understand the request made by the elderly woman who had booked passage on his ship, but he would carry it out because he had been paid handsomely to do so. Two days out and it had been a pleasant and uneventful voyage so far. The sea was calm, the wind was good, and the crew was in fine spirits. His mysterious passenger had not said a word, but stood watching the sea rush beneath them.

Elizabeth Turner was old. Her hair was iron gray and her dress struggled to flatter her aged figure, but the clearness of her eyes betrayed to the world the strength of character she was still possessed of. She had had a long and full life, and now she was at its end.

"Captain," she greeted, as she heard him approach her. "It is time for you to do me that favor we discussed when I came aboard."

The captain was slightly taken aback. "Aye, ma'am, but are you certain about…"

"I am sorry I can not tell you more, captain Harris."

He nodded, "I shall ready the boat personally, Mrs. Turner."

As the captain turned away Elizabeth spoke again, but he couldn't tell by her dreamy tone if she was really speaking to him or just to herself. "I am going to meet someone I have not seen in a long time."

About an hour later Elizabeth was put off the ship by her own request in a small rowboat with no oars and no provisions, only a small jug of water.

Captain Harris said a quite prayer for old woman. No matter how calm and competent she had seemed, it was a mad request, but the last time he saw her face she was smiling, and he hoped she would find whatever it was she was seeking.

Elizabeth waited patiently as her rowboat was tossed gently this way and that by the sea and the warm sun shone down upon her shoulders. Night came and brought cold with it. The next day the sun was hotter. By the second night she had begun to see strange visions, all mixed up with old memories. Her father was there, giving her gentle advice, and then old captain Barbossa sharing his apples. And Jack, who thought better of his old admonition, tried to steal a kiss.

Now Elizabeth felt weak. All the life she had stored up was running out of her.

An amazing thing happened. It must have been another vision, but the spray of the sea as the great ship rose wet her dress and her hair.

He had arrived.

Elizabeth stood carefully in the little boat and waited, she didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, with a mere rush of air, there he was, young and strong and as beautiful as she had ever known him, her beloved, Will Turner.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. He brushed her face gently with his fingers.

"Will…" her voice trembled.

"You're dying," he said.

"I know. I told you I would come."

"Do you fear death?" the captain of the Flying Dutchmen asked.

"I do," she raised her chin, "because it would mean an eternity away from you. And a mere decade nearly destroyed me."

Will's face was serious, but his eyes shone. "Then welcome to the crew."

Elizabeth felt a curious thing, like the strongest, headiest drink she had ever tasted. She felt strong and young again, and as she looked at her hands, as her beloved grasped them in his own, she realized she _was _young again.

The long parted lovers were together again, not for a day but for eternity, both bound and both free, and both serving the caprice of the sea, her goddess, and her people.


End file.
